I'm New Here
by beatlebun
Summary: A new school year starts for Kurt and Blaine.


It was Monday, 4pm and Kurt was waiting for Blaine at the Lima Bean. He had just survived his first day of school after the summer and therefore, his first day without Blaine since the start of summer holiday.

Kurt still pinched himself sometimes when he thought back to the end of the last school year. He'd been to New Freaking York and Blaine Freaking Anderson loved him.

_Loved him._

God, did Blaine love him. Kurt learned that this summer, no day was spend without each other. Every shopping spree Kurt planned with Mercedes, Blaine tagged along. Every outing there was planned with Wes, David or any other Warblers, Kurt was dragged along.

And never untouched, always hands brushing together, arms slung around each other's shoulders. Never enough, never nearly enough.

Not even when Burt allowed them to spend the night together, light touches and sweet kisses. It was not enough, but both knew it was too soon to move forward, so they settled.

And now Kurt had spent from Sunday evening to Monday afternoon _without _Blaine and strangely enough, he missed him.

Not that he really had time to miss Blaine, because there was plenty going on at McKinley on its own, so Kurt had been busy. Only, there even if he was comforting Mercedes because Sam had left, he had to hear Rachel rant about how Finn was thoughtless and didn't even bring her coffee when he picked her up that morning (like, seriously, going to school via her house is a major detour and he _isn't thoughtful? Keep calm, Kurt, it's Rachel, keep calm). _On top of that, mr. Schuester was smart enough to announce that 'some of them will be leaving next year.'

Santana obviously hadn't sobered up from last night's party, as she started sobbing uncontrollably and Brittany asked who were picked as astronauts for the moon landing.

Kurt had merely rolled his eyes, looked at Rachel and smiled. They were getting out of here, out of this dogs town and study in New Freaking York.

Then, Kurt was suddenly awakened out his day dream by Blaine, who loudly fell down on the chair across from Kurt, looking extremely annoyed.

Kurt smiled.

"You look like you could use this," said he as he handed Blaine the medium drip he'd already ordered.

"Thanks," Blaine said and heaved a deep sigh before he sipped from his coffee.

"So, your first day wasn't great?" Asked Kurt and Blaine shook his head.

"I hate stupid Dalton," he said while he put his coffee cup down just that much too hard and hot coffee dripped all over his hand.

"We had that stupid Dalton 'everyone is beautiful' speech that we get at the start of every year and I used to find it inspiring but now I hate it."

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look.

"They tell us that we are all here for a reason, at Dalton, maybe because some of us are bullied, or because we got kicked of school for bullying and came here to learn we shouldn't bully. Dalton is a freaking bubble, just realized that today."

"You love Dalton," Kurt tried to reason with Blaine, "David, Wes, all your friends are there, they are real friends. They aren't a bubble."

Blaine nodded, but still looked sad.

"No, they aren't. But I today this guy sat next to me in French class and he asked me to borrow a pencil, so I gave him one and when I looked at him I couldn't help thinking I don't know anything about him. With this anti-bullying program I'm forced to be nice to him, but what if I find out he was kicked out of high school, if he was like Karofsky or those guys who beat me up. I should be allowed to dislike people for that. Besides, in the real world it won't work out this way either. It's not like I'm going to find a job with zero-bullying tolerance, or a city I can live in where there are no homophobes whatsoever. Dalton is a bubble."

"What are you trying to say?" Kurt asked and Blaine sighed again.

"I don't know, I guess I just need to ramble."

Kurt nodded.

"Well, if you hate it that much you can always transfer back to your old school, like I did."

To this, Blaine actually laughed.

"I think your friends would kill me if I did."

Kurt looked confused.

"Why would they ki…. OH HELL. Blaine Warbler, did you go to Carmel High?"

Blaine nodded shamefully.

"I might have."

"Were you in Vocal Adrenaline?"

"No, I was to, and I quote, 'hobbit like'. They didn't want a singer who was smaller than some of the girls."

Kurt laughed.

"Then you should transfer to McKinley and join New Directions, we're all a bunch of misfits, you'd fit in soon enough."

Blaine gave Kurt a look to which Kurt choked on his coffee.

"I was joking, Blaine."

"I know," Blaine said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"You know what also sucked today?" Blaine asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"You tell me."

"Being without you the entire day."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was a week, numerous coffee dates and a cheerio audition later that Kurt walked down the stairs to the first Cheerio performance of the year, the entire school rushed by him, trying to find a good spot, and he had to hurry, because he was singing lead today and he _had to get there before Sue, or he would be dead._

That was when he heard a slight cough and someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

The voice was familiar and Kurt turned around at the bottom of the stairs to look up in a pair of hazel eyes, from someone who was just a few steps above him.

"I'm new here."

"I'm Kurt," Kurt held out his hand.

"Blaine," he said and shook Kurt's hand.

"So, what exactly is going on here?"

"The Cheerio's! Every now and then the coach forces the students to watch a performance, tends to shut the school down for a while."

Blaine suppressed a grin and nodded knowingly.

"So the cheerleaders are kind of cool here?"

"The cheerleaders are like rock stars," Kurt smiled, "come on, I know a short cut."

He took Blaine's hand and started running. Running really fast actually, because he'd seen Sue in the crowd and he had to get there before her, so he really took a shortcut through the teacher's hall, where students were actually not allowed, but he was with Blaine so what the hell, right?

They took a door into the gymnasium and Kurt saw the cheerleaders already lined up, anxiously looking around as to where they're lead man was.

And god, was he happy that Sue had told him to wear 'something fancy' instead of his uniform, because Blaine was in for a surprise.

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N: **__This is what I want to happen, like, seriously!__  
>If they make Kurt force Blaine or stalk Blaine into going to McKinley, I will scream and start pulling hair out because that is not a healthy relationship.<em>


End file.
